Obliviate
by TVAddict2112
Summary: Hermione Granger has been missing for 5 years when Draco Malfoy stumbles across a small café in Northern England where a women who looks like Hermione works as a barista. She is going by the name Jeanette and gives no outward sign that she recognizes Draco. Could it really be her or just some look-a-like? Draco will need to investigate further.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It's been a while since I've written anything but I seem to have been bitten by the inspiration bug. Hopefully I can keep the juices flowing long enough to finish this piece.

As usual I have only borrowed from the Great and Powerful JKR, nothing is mine and unfortunately no money will be made from writing this!

It is unbetaed so I apologize for any errors. Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Prologue:**

It was a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts that Hermione Granger, war heroine, third member of the Golden Trio disappeared. Theories swirled. Rita Skeeter in particular had a field day. Search parties were put together, the Order spearheading the charge. Spells were used, Harry even brought in muggle detectives and private investigators, going so far as to file a missing persons report- but, seeing as her parents had been obliviated, there seemed to be no record of a Hermione Jean Granger at all and the muggles were unable to help.

WAR HEROINE VANISHES WITHOUT A TRACE

ORDER SUSPECTS HOMICIDAL DEATH EATERS IN MISSING GRANGER CASE

SPELLS NO USE IN MISSING WAR HEROINE SEARCH

WILL THE MYSTERY OF GRANGER'S DISAPPEARANCE EVER BE SOLVED?

MUGGLES HIRED IN HOPES OF FINDING WARE HEROINE

2 YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS AND GRANGER IS FINALLY DECLARED MIA

* * *

 **Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts:**

It was a dark and gloomy English morning, as Draco cut through the muggles crowding the sidewalk. He wove in between them artfully, steering his umbrella clear of heads whilst managing to keep himself dry. He was in search of a decent tea shop in this quaint, Northern English town, and no muggle was going to get in the way of that.

Draco's shoes were beginning to dampen from the rain and he muttered a quick drying spell under his breath before spotting what looked like a decent café across the street. He dodged the pedestrian traffic and checked to make sure no muggle death contraptions were heading his way before crossing the street.

He pulled the door open with a chime from the bell above and shook out his umbrella before stepping inside- the warmth from the shop and the scent of fresh tea making him breathe a little easier.

Draco stepped into the que and began perusing the chalkboard menu above the counter. Deciding on a classic earl grey with a scone, he began taking in the people in the café, as the line slowly moved forward. Clearly he wasn't the only person in this town who decided they needed a good cuppa before heading in to work.

Draco was just stepping up to order when he saw her- right there in this café, smack dab in the middle of nowhere England. His breath caught and his grey eyes widened. It couldn't really be-

"What can I get you?" the petite barista asked cheerfully.

His eyes snapped to the woman in front of him, confusion radiating from them. What did she want from him?

"Sir?" She asked slightly losing the cheerful tone.

"Sorry," Draco managed to reply, " I'll take an earl grey and one of those scones." His eyes drifting periodically back to the brunette woman down the counter, making the drinks, as the barista took his order.

The barista- Peggie her nametag read- caught his stare. "Ah, sure." she nodded, ringing up his order and putting a cup out for Hermione's doppelganger to fill. "Three pound sixty please."

Draco mechanically pulled out his muggle money card and tapped it on the contraption in front of the till.

"Would you like your receipt?" Peggie asked.

"No. Thanks though," Draco replied, eyes drifting back to the other woman behind the counter.

Peggie leaned forward, over the counter and lowered her voice before saying, "Her name's Jeanette. She doesn't usually talk to customers much- or anyone for that matter- but she's super sweet and she might if you tried."

"What?" Draco responded, slightly confused before realizing what she was implying. "Oh, no, sorry she just looks like somebody I used to know."

"Oh. Sorry. Your tea should be ready in a moment, just head down to the end there." Peggie said, gesturing in Jeanette's direction.

"Thanks," Draco mumbled before heading to the other end of the counter.

He stood there, just watching this Jeanette person making his tea and the other drinks, becoming more and more certain that this was The Hermione Granger. The Hermione Granger that was declared missing in action by the order nearly 3 years ago after already having been missing for 2.

What could she possibly be doing here, in a muggle café in the middle of West Yorkshire of all places? Had she been kidnapped? Drugged? Obliviated?

Had she just left and not thought to tell Potter or Weasel? And if she had, then why?

Of all the theories, he had assumed that murdered by an aggrieved Death Eater had been the most likely. She had never been the type to shy away from a challenge and if she had been attacked she would have taken charge without sending for backup- it was a true Gryffindor trait after all abd so it had made the most sense to him.

Sure, he had joined the Order's search party, showing his new helpful, keep-me-out-of-Azkaban side, but he had never really thought that they would find her. Dead or alive.

Yet here he was, staring at this woman, absolutely sure of the fact that this was she.

"Here's your earl grey sir. Would you like some butter for your scone?" Hermione- Jeanette asked chocolate brown eyes looking up at him through long lashes. She was smiling but there was no recognition in her eyes.

"Erm. No thanks." Draco replied and feeling uneasy. Perhaps he had been wrong. Maybe this woman was just a doppelganger, some sort of scientific anomaly, perhaps even a distant relative? He continued to stare at her, lost in his musings.

She cleared her throat, clearly becoming uncomfortable. "Well, enjoy then." Jeanette said, turning back to the cups she would be filling next.

Draco shook his head slightly. "Thanks," he replied to her retreating form. He picked up his cup and scone and headed to a table with a clear view of this barista.

He sipped his tea slowly, savouring the warmth on such a bitter day. As he sipped, he continued to watch the brunette, analysing details, like how she grabbed a spoon when making the beverage. Was that how Hermione held her wand? Eyeing her mouth to see if she used any incantations. It didn't appear that she used any, just that she enjoyed mouthing along to some of the songs, slightly swaying and bobbing her head to the beat. She had nice lips, he decided, before moving on to analyse the way should stood.

Draco continued to observe, making notes in his head and trying to decide if they matched any of his observations of her when they were in school. He kept making mental notes until his tea had run dry and there was nothing but crumbs left from his scone.

He glanced at his muggle watch. He was going to be late to his appointment. Draco rose quickly, grabbing his things and heading for the door, glancing back once more to see her before leaving.

Draco still had a few days of work in this little town so he would return and observe her some more tomorrow. There was still a hotline where you could floo or send patronuses with information on a possible Granger sighting, but Potter had just settled in with baby number 3 and Draco didn't want to get his hopes up again- that only led to Potter being depressed and moody and Weasley getting into brawls at the pub. Plus Ginny wouldn't like if he had to jinx her brother again.

Draco would come back tomorrow to make sure it was her before telling anyone.


	2. Chapter 2- Tea Shops and Lists

Hey All- Sorry for waiting so long to post- a teacher's life is always busy.

This story is a bit of a filler chapter but I have a break coming up so I can hopefully update soon with some more content.

As always- I do not own anything, just borrow characters from the wonderful J.K. Rowling

* * *

The next morning saw Draco heading back to the tea shop in the hopes of determining if this Jeanette was in fact Hermione Granger. He entered the shop with a ding from the bell above the door and queued up to place his order.

Jeanette was working the drink machine again today. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun and she appeared to be wearing some lipstick, if he wasn't mistaken- not very Hermione-like. He added it to his Not Hermione list.

He placed his order with the same barista as the previous day and she gave him another knowing look.

As she gave him his change she said, "You could just talk to her- Ask her if she's the person you're thinking of."

"I'm just here for the tea." Draco replied stubbornly. He accepted his change and moved to the que for the drinks. Who was this muggle to assume anything about him?

Jeanette was mouthing along to the song again and Draco found himself speaking before he could think better of it.

"Do you enjoy this song then?"

Jeanette glanced over, startled for a moment and laughed. It was a nice laugh. He couldn't remember Hermione ever laughing so he was unable to add it to his evidence lists. "Not particularly, no. I have to listen to the same songs over and over- We play the same playlist every day! I just seem to do it unintentionally." She smiled at him and then turned back to finish his tea.

"Here you go. Enjoy sir."

"Draco." He replied, once again speaking carelessly. This woman put him off kilter- something to add to the Hermione list.

She tilted her head, examining him for a moment, but there was still no recognition as she said, "That's an interesting name. Were your parents particularly fond of astronomy?" She had already begun preparing the next drink and had partially turned away, but she was still glancing at him whilst speaking (Particularly eloquent- Hermione List).

"It's a tradition in my family." He replied dryly.

"Ahh," Jeanette replied, "As you can tell my parents weren't too creative with mine. They took my middle name from a Shakespearean play though, so that's something I guess."

"Indeed." Draco replied.

"Well enjoy your tea." Jeanette said, turning fully back to her task at hand.

"Thanks."

Draco turned to find a spot with a good view of Jeanette's counter. He sat and began to assess her again. She certainly looked exactly like Granger, bushy hair and all- though, it seemed she grew into the hair; it suited her adult features rather nicely. As he watched he also became aware of the fact that he was not the only person to realise her attractiveness- Merlin. Did he really think she was attractive? A couple men and one woman had tried to lure her into conversation and a possible date to no avail.

Perhaps he should try to get her to talk a little more before he came to any conclusions. It had died down in the shop and Jeanette was cleaning some spoons rather thoroughly (Hermione list). Draco was out of his chair and halfway across the room before he could think about what he was going to say. He approached the counter and cleared his throat.

Jeanette glanced up and paused in the midst of her task. "Did you need something else?" she asked.

"I know this probably sounds like a line, but I feel like I know you from somewhere. Can I ask where you attended school?"

Her eyes were guarded but she laughed a little and he took that as a good sign.

"You may, but I'm sure you never attended."

Draco looked slightly scandalized, "I could have." He assured her.

She snickered, "Well if you went to one of the all-girls school in Nottingham, then we might have met."

"Oh, perhaps not." Draco replied. "Is there any chance I seem familiar to you? I swear I've met you before."

"I don't think so." Jeanette replied, tilting her head to study him, "I would have remembered someone so handsome."

Draco chuckled adding that comment to his Not Hermione List and Jeanette blushed seemingly realising she had said that out loud.

"Well then, why don't I take you to dinner tomorrow night and we can discuss my handsomeness and where I might know you from?"

Wait did he just ask out Hermione Granger… Or her look-a-like?

She bit her lip and glanced over to Peggie who had been blatantly watching (and eavesdropping). Peggie gave two thumbs up and was nodding emphatically.

"I don't usually do this but… okay." She took out a napkin from the dispenser and pulled a pen from behind her ear to jot down her number. "I get off at 4 tomorrow, let me know where you want to go and I'll meet you there." She said handing Draco the napkin.

"That sounds great." Draco replied smiling. Jeanette blushed again. She looked quite pretty when she blushed.

Draco left the tea shop. He could wait one more day before he flooed the hotline. He needed to be sure after all.


	3. Chapter 3- Pizzas and Flirtations

A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to update. Busy, busy! Hope you enjoy.

-As usual, I make no profit from using these characters, they don't belong to me!

* * *

Draco's taxi pulled up in front of a small apartment complex and he checked his muggle phone again to make sure he had gotten the address correct. It was right, so he texted Herm-Jeanette to let her know he was outside. It was drizzling as per usual in Northern England and she held her handbag over her head as she dashed towards the taxi. He popped her door open just before she got to the car.

"Hey," she said, as she climbed in. She shook her hair slightly and looked up to him smiling.

"Hello. Sorry I'm a few minutes late- I didn't have the number for the local taxi service."

"No worries- I know you're not from around here!" Jeanette said as she buckled her seatbelt and the cab began moving again. "So, where is it you're taking me, Draco?"

Draco chuckled, "Just a little place I love to stop into when I'm in m-" he caught himself quickly, it was difficult to remember he might be talking to a muggle whenever he was looking at her. He coughed, "Whenever I'm in this area of England."

Jeanette looked puzzled for a minute before he added, "I hope you like pizza," and then she turned her brilliant smile back on him. Easy to smile was definitely a Hermione List quality- he often saw her laughing and smiling with Potter and Weasley across the Great Hall, although the smile had never been directed at him before.

The cab pulled up outside the restaurant and he paid his driver before climbing out. Jeanette started towards the door and he placed his hand on the small of her back as he pulled the door open for her. There was that smile again.

They walked inside and the waiter seated them quickly in a cosy booth near the back. Draco pulled off his jacket, hung it on the peg beside their booth and helped Jeanette pull her plain black jacket off before turning to hang it up (Hermione List- she was never too flashy with her clothing choices). He turned back to her as she was sitting and took back what he had just thought - the dress she was wearing was beautiful and fit her perfectly. It was red with a few gold accents and clung to her body in all the right places. The outfit was both Hermione and Not Hermione. He had never seen her wear anything like it. The colours screamed Gryffindor but he was suddenly reminded that the last time he had seen her they had still been young- more in body than in mind, but still. This was no girl sitting before him, but a woman.

Jeanette grinned up at him and playfully asked if he was planning on joining her or if he was planning on just standing around. He chuckled and flushed a bit at being caught staring, and then joined her in the booth.

They perused the menus and ordered before they really began to talk.

"So, still think you know be from somewhere?" She asked, leaning across the table slightly and delicately taking a sip from her drink.

"I do." He said, leaning on the table himself, meeting her part way. "You're very familiar yet somehow extremely different to the images in my mind. Perhaps you have a twin somewhere in the world." He smirked coyly at her as he took a sip of his own drink.

Jeanette laughed and Draco grinned back at her. "What is it you do, Draco?"

"I work in a family business, buying and selling things. I travel a lot for the business, which is what brought me here a few days ago." He replied, "And what about you, have you always dreamt of being a barista?"

She laughed again, looking down at her glass. "Actually, I'm studying part-time to get a masters in English literature- the coffee-making just helps pay the bills."

Draco immediately added the scholarly and responsible personality to his Hermione List. He was pulled from these thoughts as she placed her small hand on his forearm that had been resting on the table. He was startled again by the fact that she was a woman, that this was a date and that she was flirting with him- and that he was flirting back! He'd been with many woman, but she was different. She seemed to tilt him on his axis (Hermione List) and it flustered him. He was flirting with Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake! Or at least her doppelgänger.

Jeanette was looking up at him shyly from under her lashes. "So if this business brought you into town a few days ago, what has made you stick around our quaint little city?" she asked, taking another sip of her drink, slightly stroking her fingers along his forearm. It gave him goose bumps and he closed his eyes briefly, taking in the feeling of being touched by a beautiful woman.

"The scenery," he replied with another smirk, as he opened his eyes and he was rewarded with another one of her pretty blushes.

Just then the waiter arrived with their food and they pulled back to eat. They chatted about the literature courses she was taking and about the places he'd traveled to. The conversation was easy and often flirtatious and Draco lost himself in his time with her. Three hours passed by and the conversation never seemed stilted (Hermione List- she was always very knowledgeable and chatty). Draco hadn't had a date this great in a long time- but this thought made him pause. Should he be doing this? He should've flooed the hotline immediately- what had he been thinking asking her on a date?

"Your card back sir. Thank you for dining with us this evening, we hope you have a pleasant night." Draco accepted his card back and escorted Hermi- Jeanette out of the building just as their cab arrived.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

Jeanette supplied her address and he started to give his, preparing in his mind to pack up his things and floo home right away, when she interrupted him.

"Just one stop is fine." She said, glancing at him. And then in a quieter voice as she placed her hand on his, "That is, if you'd like to join me for a night cap?" The heat in her eyes quelled the voice inside his head.

"I'd like that." Draco replied huskily and she looked down shyly before grinning up at him again.

This was a terrible idea.


	4. Chapter 4- Night Caps and Revelations

A/N: Hey All, sorry it's taken so long but I think I finally have this story back on track. Only a couple more chapters now! Churned this one out really quickly and didn't give it time to rest so let me know if there are any mistakes!

And as always, I own nothing!

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside of Jeanette's building after a few minutes. The ride had been quiet, Draco had found himself catching Jeanette's eyes and smiling at her before looking away, only to repeat the process again. His hand felt electrified where it touched hers, on the seat. For a moment he even forgot about who he might be with, staring into her eyes, watching her watch him, it felt like just the two of them and who they were or might be didn't matter anymore.

But of course it mattered.

Draco paid the driver as Her- Jeanette was climbing out. He got out and she took his hand. His hand was much larger than hers and it dwarfed her hand as he wound his fingers in with hers. She glanced back and smiled at him again as she led him into her building and up to her apartment.

"It's not much, but I think it's cosy" she told him with a brief smile before turning the key and pushing open the door. The entryway was small but it opened into a large living room with a dining area and a small kitchen.

"It's lovely" Draco told her as she peeled off her heels and hung her coat on a peg. She smiled up at him. His stomach did a funny little flip and he thought again about how he shouldn't be here. He was done with the lists, it wasn't really his right to make the decision himself- but just as he'd made up his mind, she took his hand and led him to the couch. He sat down, on the small leather sofa and Jeanette curled up on the other end with her feet tucked underneath her. She looked so at ease and comfortable in her own place, and the flattering dress she was wearing coupled with this ease and happiness did things to him that he hadn't felt in a long time. He'd give her an hour, Draco decided, and then he would leave her alone. If this really was Hermione, she was _happy_ here, happier not remembering what happened. Sure, many of her friend seemed happy now but he still saw the looks, the glazed eyes, he knew about Harry's nightmares, just as Ginny knew of his own. She was better here, without the memories.

"Tell me more about yourself Draco," she said, leaning in and tilting her head slightly, giving him a delicious view of her long neck and her the tops of her breasts, he took a breath and glanced back up to her eyes. "What makes a handsome business man ask out the quirky barista?"

He laughed and her eyes seemed to twinkle. "Well, I actually didn't intend to ask you out- I truly meant it when I thought you looked familiar."

Jeanette snorted, "Well it's not the first time I've heard a similar line so you can't blame a girl for thinking that. What changed your mind then?"

"Well, I suppose I was curious about this person who seemed so familiar yet so very different." Draco replied, and then, leaning in ever so slightly he stage whispered, "Plus, you're very attractive when you're singing along to the radio,"

He was rewarded with one of her adorable blushes as she chuckled and looked down at her lap for a moment. When she looked back up at him from under her lashes, she was flushed and breathing quicker. Draco watched as she searched his eyes and then her tongue darted out to lick her suddenly too dry lips. His eyes tracked the movement and finally, she leaned up.

The kiss was gentle but with a steady burn. Her hands wound up around his shoulders to play with the hair at the base of his head and she tugged ever so slightly making him shudder as his hands found her hips. She lifted herself on her knees and shuffled closer. She had to take her hands from his neck for what felt like a long time while she hiked her dress up just enough to spread her legs easier. As her hands found his shoulders again, her legs straddled his lap and they both let out a groan as she settled there for a minute. They rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily and Draco searched her eyes.

"I thought this was a night cap only" Draco whispered leaning down to kiss along her neck.

She tilted her head groaning and her toes curled as she responded, "A girl can change her mind, can't she?"

"Definitely" Draco mumbled against her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Jeanette pulled his lips back up to hers and they began kissing with fervour. She gasped, as he took her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged slightly before moving back in.

Suddenly, Jeanette was in the air for a moment as Draco stood up, and flipped her over, spreading himself along her body atop the small sofa. They continued kissing for a few more minutes before they heard a knock at the door. They both pulled apart with a groan.

"Maybe if we don't say anything they'll go away?" she whispered, leaning up to try and catch his lips again. But then there was another sharp knock.

"Jeanette, are you there?" came a woman's voice through the door, "It's Stacie, your cat managed to escape your apartment again and I have him. Please, be home."

Draco got off of Jeanette as she sat up and straightened her dress. "Coming!" she shouted to the door, then quieter, "I'm so sorry about this, this cat has to have magic powers, I have no idea how he escapes this apartment!"

Draco smiled after her as she went to answer the door. Now that she was out of the room he began thinking again. It was probably for the better that they had stopped when they had. He should leave now, and let this poor girl get back on track. He didn't want to screw up any more lives than he already had as a child and he certainly didn't want to get punched in the face again, Hermione or not.

He was straightening his jacket when she came back in holding the ugliest orange ball of fur he had ever seen.

"Sorry about that again but this crazy cat always escapes, don't you Crookshanks?" She smiled down at the cat and that's when it hit him- this wasn't the only time he'd seen that awful excuse for a cat and it wasn't the first time he'd heard a cat called by that name.

He nearly leapt from the couch and Jeanette startled back a step. "Where'd you get that cat?" he demanded, pointing at the ugly thing.

She looked confused and slightly insulted. "I didn't take him or anything, if that's what you're implying. An acquaintance from the coffee shop left him for me, she knew I liked cats and she told me he was special, what she failed to mention is that the darn thing seems to be able to pick locks." She half joked, still taken aback by his question. "Why?"

Ignoring her question, Draco powered on, "But who gave you him? What was their name? Did you name the cat or was that already his name?" He took a step towards her and she took another step back.

"Draco, what's this about?"

"Answer the question," he demanded, and then a little gentler, "please. It's important."

She looked him in the eyes a moment longer, still stroking the cat. Finally she spoke, "I'll answer if you leave after."

Draco looked in her eyes, startled for a moment thinking about how crazy he must seem, but he had to know. He nodded slowly, "Fine, agreed."

"I don't remember the girl's name, only that she told me she was sad she'd have to put her cat up for adoption- that she couldn't take care of him anymore. She had already named the cat, told me he was a special cat and that he liked trouble. She dropped him off at the end of my shift and that was the end of it. I never saw her again." Jeanette held the cat closer and smiled down at him slightly before looking back up at him. "I don't know what this is about but perhaps it's best that you leave now. If you're feeling better tomorrow, give me a call."

Draco had so many more questions now but he knew that he had worn out his welcome. "Of course." He replied, moving towards the door. "I had a lovely time, I'll- uh, I'll ring you tomorrow then."

She closed the door.

They stood on either side of it, both slightly confused at what had transpired over the last few minutes, but there was one thing Draco knew for sure now, that Jeanette _was_ Hermione. He just wasn't sure what he was going to do with the information.


	5. Chapter 5- Madness and Dark Spells

Hello again folks! Sorry for the long wait! Inspiration and time have been non-existent for the last little while but here we are, nearly done and wrapping things up. Enjoy! XX

A/N: I don't own any of the characters and make no profit from these stories (unfortunately).

* * *

For the better part of the night, Draco paced the small area between the bed and the armchair in his muggle hotel room thinking. How could she have gotten that cat? Obviously, if it really was Hermione, it couldn't have been a death eater curse or else she wouldn't have that atrocious cat still. But if it wasn't a death eater curse, then how on Earth had she lost her memories. It couldn't have been some sort of head injury, how would she have remembered her cat's name then? Draco guessed she could have that PTSD thing Potter had gone on about after the war, and she could have somehow repressed the memories but still managed to keep the cat?

"Ugh," Draco sighed dramatically and nearly flung himself on the bed. He was going to wear a hole in the carpet if he didn't stop. What was he to do?

* * *

Two days later, and many trips back and forth between his hotel, the café and the nearest floo network, Draco found himself at the café once again. Jeanette or Hermione or whoever the hell she was didn't appear happy to see him. She whispered to her colleague and slipped into the back before he could even get a word out.

The other barista didn't look happy to see him either and he flushed slightly wondering what Jeanette had said. She had probably made him seem even crazier than he had actually acted. Although, he had acted pretty irrationally.

"Hello," Draco said upon reaching the counter. "Is there any chance you could ask Jeanette if I might have a word?"

The red-haired barista seemed to glare daggers at him with her brilliant green eyes before saying, "I don't really think she wants to talk to you."

"Yes, well, could you tell her that I'm here to explain myself?"

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" Draco nearly jumped as he heard Jeanette's voice from behind him and he swung around to face her. Apparently, in the time since Jeanette had walked into the back and he had been talking to the ginger barista, she had come out around to the front of the shop. She did not look happy. Her hair nearly leapt from her side braid, practically crackling with electricity. Hermione trait- his mind supplied unhelpfully.

Jeanette led him to a table near the back and they sat down across from each other rather awkwardly. Draco could feel his palms sweating and he wiped them on his trousers. How was it, that even as a muggle, this woman could scare the pants off him?

"So…" she supplied.

"So," Draco started and took a deep breath. "So remember how I asked you about where you went to school and if we knew each other?" Jeanette nodded, her big brown eyes imploring him for answers from across the tiny wooden table. Draco shifted in his chair and continued, "Well, this girl, we went to the same school and never really got on. She was a bit of a know-it-all and I hung out with the wrong crowd, but eventually, after school and some hardships, I made friends with her friends, but she wasn't around. You see, she went missing right after these hard times and no one has seen her in years and I thought you might be her, but then you didn't seem to recognize me. However, being drawn to you we had our night out and everything was going smoothly until that blasted cat of yours showed up." At this she gave him a stern look and harrumphed a bit, but he continued anyways. "Well, you see, that wasn't the first time I had seen that cat, or heard its name- it is the exact cat that belonged to my missing err-almost friend."

"So that's the reason you freaked out? You saw a cat that looked similar to the one this girl owned and it has the same name?" Jeanette implored. "Well the name did come from the girl who gave it to me, perhaps she was your missing woman? Or perhaps she got the cat from your missing woman?"

Draco was shaking his head as he replied, "Then why do you look exactly like her?"

"It's just coincidence!" She half-whispered, half-yelled at him in exasperation. "I am not some missing woman. I have never seen you before in my life!"

"I believe you might have some form of amnesia." Draco replied.

"How could I remember my whole life then if I am some girl with amnesia, wouldn't I have lost all my memories, not replaced them with new ones?"

"Well, here's the interesting part… we went to a special school, one that taught us special skills, like-" he paused for a moment, not sure he was ready to make this move and make himself sound impossibly mad. "Like erasing and replacing someone's memories." He winced, eyes closing momentarily as she stared at him in incredulity, mouth dropping open slightly.

"You think. That I was, what- hypnotised or something?" She glanced at the ceiling momentarily, "Tracey was right- I need to stop dating."

"No, no please, you have to believe me! Your name is Hermione Granger and you've been missing for 5 years, ever since the death of Voldemort." He really must sound insane, but now that he'd accepted this truth, he must figure out what had been done to her, get her to believe and to remember.

Hermione stood and glared, rage pouring off her in waves, looking like a powerful and vengeful goddess of war. She leaned forward, placing her hands menacingly on the table and looked him in the eyes. "My name is Jeanette Wendell and you need to leave." She turned to leave but Draco was quicker- he couldn't believe he was doing this, but- he whipped out his wand under the table and whispered, " _Imperio!_ "

Draco had Hermione sit back down for a moment and informed her that she would be taking the rest of the day off. She was to tell her co-workers that she was extremely upset with him and that she needed the afternoon to collect herself. Then she was to meet him down the street at the corner.

* * *

They arrived back at his apartment and he had her lie down on his bed. Oh Merlin, he thought as he paced again. If this wasn't really Hermione he was breaking so many rules right now.

"Fuck me." He muttered, and Hermione sat up and nearly began disrobing before he could stop her.

"Oh Merlin- okay here goes…" Draco had arranged a collection of books specializing in memory work on his temporary desk and he began assessing Hermione as she lay prone on the bed once more.

After what seemed like days, but according to his muggle cellular, had only been an hour and fifteen minutes, he had deemed most of the simpler spells ineffectual. Draco then began to try the more advanced and riskier spells.

After completing a rather complex spell Hermione's upper body suddenly arched and she let out a strangled breath before plummeting back to the bed, eyes shut and breathing shallow.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck- what the fuck am I doing?" Draco tried to rouse her with no avail. It looked like he had somehow put her in a fucking coma.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" He cried, grabbing her body and hoisting her in his arms bridal style before apparating to the nearest floo network before flooing her to St. Mungo's.

People bustled around him, knocking into both him and Hermione's limp form in his arms, no one sparing him a second glance. There was no way he was going to reach the counter without possibly injuring her further so, he did the best thing he could think of.

"I've found Hermione Granger and I think she's injured!" He shouted as loudly as he could over the sounds of the hospital. Abruptly, all sounds ceased and hundreds of eyes turned to look at him and the woman in his grasp. At least it worked.


	6. Chapter 6- Hospitals and Happy Endings

A/N: Hey all. I know it has been a very long time and I'm so sorry. I had planned this story out from the beginning but I just couldn't bring myself to write this final chapter. I haven't written much over the past 6 months and I've just felt so uninspired. A week ago I just felt the need to finish this story. It was tough for me to get it out but here it is. It feels a little awkward and somewhat forced but I just needed to complete it. I've read over it a few times, I'm sure there are still a few mistakes so please excuse them but I felt like if I didn't publish it now, I might not ever. For those of you who followed this from the beginning: thanks so much for the support, without you I feel I would have never felt inspired to finish this, sorry to have kept you waiting so long for the ending!

As usual: I don't own Harry Potter (unfortunately) and am merely using the magical creations of Rowling to inspire new stories.

Hope you enjoy! xx

* * *

"Where is she?!" Weasley shouted as he pushed through the crowd gathered in the waiting room. Draco sighed, it was so like Weasley to make such a fuss. He had been sitting on a chair in the waiting room, resting his head in his hands for the past forty minutes and he lifted his head, squinting under the bright lights of the hospital hallway to look at the ginger man.

"Where is Hermione?!" Weasley yelled at the first Medi-Witch he could see. With another sigh Draco stood, cracking his back as he did so.

Before he could say anything, Ginny was there, hands on her hips glaring at her brother. "Ronald!" She shouted in exasperation, "How dare you yell at her! She is here to do her job! Now come down and- Oh Draco!" She sounded very much like her mum and he flinched a little as she turned her attention to him.

He needn't have worried though as all he received was a hug from the very pregnant spitfire. "Are you alright? We heard you found her…" She was looking up at him quizzically, eyes searching his own, as Potter appeared through the crowd, looking a little worse for wear.

"You alright there Potter?" Draco nearly chuckled at his dishevelled appearance before remembering why they were there.

"I'm fine Malfoy- you try keeping up with these two fireballs when there's an emergency!" He exclaimed whilst glaring at the two in question. Ginny glared right back at Potter and then smirked.

"Well, it _is_ an emergency right?" She replied snarkily before turning back to Draco. "So? Tell us everything! Where did you find her? What's the matter with her?"

The three friends gathered closer to Draco as he gestured for them to follow him into a less crowded area of the waiting room. He could already see Skeeter's beady eyes following them and he really didn't care to have her eavesdropping on their conversation. He had noticed her as soon as she had arrived in her terrible attempt at some sort of undercover costume. Her hair spelled a dark brown and falling straight instead of her usual curly and wearing some sort of green pant-suit. She wasn't fooling anyone and the Medi-Witches were refusing to speak with her.

Once he thought they had enough distance from eager ears, he began to explain what had happened most recently. He had indeed brought Hermione into St. Mungo's and yes she was unconscious. The Medi-Staff had taken her immediately into a closed off area and came in and out only to ask him questions. "But I don't know anything else, they won't answer my questions, they've just been demanding answers from me."

"But Draco, how did you find her? Weren't you out in Yorkshire for a work trip? How in Godric's name did you find her unconscious?" Ginny all but demanded of him. He wished he had prepared for this situation and he opened his mouth to explain but hesitated. His eyes searched each of theirs and he stuttered as he began to try to explain.

Luckily for Draco, a rather harried looking Medi-Witch with greying hair and large, orange spectacles came rushing towards them as he was about to start his story.

"She's waking up! Hurry, hurry this way!" She all but pushed them down the corridor, ignoring the other wizards and witches who were demanding answers- she even turned away Kingsley Shacklebolt (Current Minister for Magic)! Potter glanced back towards him mouthing sorry as they went past.

When they entered the sterile, white room, they immediately gravitated towards the sides of her bed. There was one other Medi-Witch in the room, this one looked younger with short purple hair and she was waving her wand through a complex series of spells.

Hermione was laying there, beneath the pale blue sheets and looking quite pale. Still in her work polo, hair a mass of curls around her head. Her eyes began to flutter and the Medi-Witch's muttering intensified. Finally, with a great groan, Hermione's eyes popped open and her hand reached up to rub her forehead as she groaned again. Draco's heart began to race- what if this really was Jeanette, a rather attractive muggle with a weird cat who had no idea who or what Hermione Granger was?

"What on Earth?" she muttered confused, has she blinked against the harsh sunlight streaming in through the window and began to try to sit up. The Purple-Haired Medi-Witch pushed her way in beside Weasley, across the bed from where Draco was standing.

"Miss Granger?" she started, "You were unconscious there for a bit. We've had to do some rather complicated spells in order to wake you and you may be experiencing some side-affects."

Hermione shook her head a little and then her eyes flitted around the room to take in the people hovering around her hospital bed. She looked at Draco last and her confused expression changed to something else. Draco wasn't sure what feeling her expression conveyed but he didn't think it was good for him and he swallowed harshly.

"I would like everyone to leave except for Draco and the Healers please." Hermione said at last.

"But Hermione-" Ron spluttered, just as Ginny grabbed his arm so swiftly and dragged him out of the room before he even had the chance to finish his sentence. Draco nearly chuckled as he watched her hauling Weasley out the door, remembering how much he had grown to like the red-headed witch in the last few years, until he heard Hermione behind him, clearing her throat.

"Draco. What in Godric's name were you thinking?" Hermione muttered, shaking her head as she sat up a little straighter on the hospital bed. She turned to the healers and began to speak quietly, they were all using medical terms that he could barely follow and then somehow the Healers were nodding and leaving the room as well.

"What-" Draco muttered in exasperation as Hermione turned her big brown eyes on him and sighed.

"Oh Draco, you've ruined everything." She sighed and she looked so disappointed that he was sure he definitely had. "Why on Earth were you in Bradford of all places?"

He was a little confused by her questions and began to explain that he was there on some business but she cut him off.

"Yes, yes I seem to recall." She replied, pursing her lips.

He had no idea what was happening.

"So you are Hermione then?" He asked slowly, his eyes searched her face as though it might hold the answer and he leaned over her slightly.

"Yes Draco. But I am also Jeanette, although I was never both at the same time."

Yeah, he definitely had no idea what was happening.

"Just pull over a chair Draco and sit down before you faint." He would have replied with a sarcastic comment if he wasn't indeed feeling rather peckish.

She went on to explain how life after the war had been horrendous for her. She had briefly seen a muggle therapist ("A healer for your mental health, Draco") and had found it too challenging to address all she had been through in the war without spilling the wizarding secret. She had tried different muggle medications, and she had been too nervous to approach Wizarding professionals as she was supposed to be this strong, courageous witch, not a cowardly lion (He didn't understand why she chuckled a bit at this part). Eventually she came up with a plan to create a new version of herself- a muggle version as if the magic in herself had never been there. She planned everything, created new memories, left herself her cat, found one of the most obscure places in England she could and then created a new version of Obliviate in order to complete her plan.

She hadn't told anyone about it. Not even Harry or Ron because she had needed to do something for herself and by herself. "I know it was selfish of me." She said as she sniffled. "But I just couldn't bare it any longer. The weight of all the deaths and the memories were worse than the cruciatus, Draco."

Then she looked back up at him with tears in her eyes and reached for his hand. "I'm sorry, I left but I'm also not sorry. If that makes any sense?"

He cleared his throat, his eyes going to their joined hands before looking back up into her eyes. "I understand." He replied slowly. "I often have great feelings of despair in regards to those times. The cruciatus you mentioned, being one of them." He paused for a moment, staring into her beautiful brown eyes and then continued, "So what happens next?"

* * *

Epilogue

MALFOY HEIR FINDS WAR HEROINE

WAR HEROINE DISCOVERED IN NORTH YORKSHIRE

GOLDEN TRIO REUNITED

GRANGER SPONSORS NEW POST-WAR TRAUMA CENTRE

GRANGER INVENTS NEW SPELL

GRANGER AND MALFOY TOGETHER?

News following Hermione's return spread like wildfire. Hermione and Draco met with Kingsley and their friends following her discharge from the hospital and explained everything. Surprisingly, Ron seemed the most understanding throughout the explanation and even teared up at one point telling Hermione that he understood what she was going through but just wasn't sure how to address it. In the next few weeks they all worked together to create a proposal for a new trauma centre, including training witches and wizards in muggle therapy techniques and beginning having more meetings involving sharing feelings and how they were still dealing with the atrocities following the war.

Draco felt time moving extremely quickly. It was a whirlwind of meetings and proposals to get Hermione's trauma centre off the ground and the following weekend they were going to return to Bradford in order to settle Jeanette's accounts. Hermione had surprised him by inviting him along as following her return they had rarely had a moment alone and they had only shared the bare minimum of their dalliance with the others. Although, Ginny had read between the lines right away and had taken him out to tea for the full story. She felt Hermione would forgive him and that they might even be able to have a future together if that was what he wanted.

While packing for the trip he had decided that was indeed what he wanted and he planned on wooing her throughout their weekend there. Little did he know, Hermione was planning the exact same thing!

The end :)


End file.
